


November 15, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll be fine,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled near Supergirl's grave.





	November 15, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll be fine,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled near Supergirl's grave and looked back once.

THE END


End file.
